Vecinos
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ese muro no iba a evitar su encuentro para siempre.


Vecinos.

-¡Pásala, Ichi-nii!- gritó Karin, de seis añitos, pateando la pelota en dirección a su hermano.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, Karin.- dijo Ichigo devolviéndole el pase sin ánimos. –Voy a salir con mis amigos.- y sin más se fue.

La pequeña hizo un puchero y pateó fuertemente la pelota contra la pared de su patio haciéndola rebotar de nuevo a su pie.

¿Quién se creía?

Ahora que tenía amigos siempre la estaba dejando de lado.

Pateó de nuevo la pelota, y esta vez lo hizo tan fuerte que al rebotar la pelota se fue por encima de su cabeza, aun así logro atajarla con las manos.

-¡Estúpido Ichi-nii!- pateó la pelota una vez más, pero esta vez, la pelota se fue muy arriba, tan arriba que no la alcanzo, y tan arriba que pasó por el muro que dividía su casa con la de al lado. -¡Maldición!- gruñó la niña.

-¡Auch!- escuchó venir del otro lado del muro.

Seguramente le había dado a alguien.

Estaba a punto de correr a su casa para que los vecinos no se asomaran a echarle la bronca, cuando su balón cayó justo en su cabeza.

-¡Auch!- se quejó sobándosela. -¡¿Quién fue el bastardo?!- ahora ella le echaría la bronca.

Comenzó a treparse por el muro. No le importaba que el que le haya tirado la pelota pudiera decirle a sus padres luego, antes ella le diría todo el monto de insultos que se sabía.

Oyó un ruido del otro lado y supo que el bastardo estaba trepando el muro también, perfecto, así podría darle un buen golpe.

Cuando ya estaba llegando al final, puso primero su mano en el borde, y cuando iba a poner la otra, sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya, no la mano de un adulto, sino que una mano levemente más grande que la de ella, algo fría pero suave.

De inmediato puso la otra mano en el borde y tomó impulso para que su barbilla terminara apoyada en el borde, justo al lado de su mano que seguía presionada por aquella otra mano.

Pero al hacerlo, su frente chocó contra otra y casi se cae de no ser porque esa mano que había sentido antes rodeó la suya para tirarla contra el muro al que ella se abrazó para no volver a caer, abrazando así también un brazo.

-¿Estas bien, niña?- preguntó fríamente su salvador, sin soltar su mano o inmutarse porque estuviera abrazándose a él.

Su salvador era un niño que debía tener más o menos su edad, tenía el cabello de un extraño blanco y grandes y fríos ojos turquesas.

-S-sí…- murmuró algo perdida en sus bonitos ojos, pero luego recobró la compostura, y le pegó un coscorrón.

-¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!- chilló su salvador furioso pero sin soltarla.

-¡Eso fue por pegarme en la cabeza con el balón!- le sacó la lengua.

-¡Tú me pegaste en plena cara primero! ¡Y encima que te lo devuelvo me gritas "bastardo"!-

-¡Porque me pegaste en la cabeza!-

-¡No era mi intención!-

-¡Pues discúlpate! ¡Yo tampoco quise pegarte con el balón!-

-¡No pienso disculparme! ¡Me dijiste bastardo y me acabas de golpear!-

-¡Entonces suéltame y me largare!-

-¡Bien!-

Se quedaron mirando fulminándose con la mirada, pero el niño albino no parecía dispuesto a soltar su mano, y por alguna razón ahora sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

Karin debía admitir que le gustaba sostener su mano, era agradable a pesar de que estaba fría.

Lo miró a la espera de que él deshiciera el agarre, pero tampoco parecía muy dispuesto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- inquirió de pronto dejándolo confundido.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- contestó algo reticente.

-Yo soy Kurosaki Karin.- le sonrió. -¿Me devuelves mi mano?- indagó algo sonrojada.

Toshiro de igual forma se sonrojó y soltó su mano.

-¿Me devuelves mi brazo?- murmuró con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella soltó una risita algo tonta para su gusto y lo liberó de su agarre, de modo que ahora solo se estaba sosteniendo del muro.

-¿Sabes jugar al futbol, Toshiro? Ese pelotazo que me diste fue muy fuerte.- de hecho, aún le dolía un poco la cabeza.

-Sí… y por lo que parece tú también, me rompiste la nariz.- le regaló la más leve de las sonrisas.

Los dos rieron y se terminaron de trepar al muro para sentarse ahí y conversar.

Empezaron a hacer eso casi todos los días, sentarse en el muro a hablar. A veces él cruzaba para su lado, conociendo a la loca familia Kurosaki, y a veces ella para el de él, conociendo a sus tíos Gin y Rangiku.

Pronto no solo se limitaron a eso, y el Hitsugaya se unió a su equipo de futbol. Posteriormente decidieron ir a la misma secundaria, y luego a la misma preparatoria.

Pasaron de ser vecinos a amigos, y de amigos, a mejores amigos, y de eso, justo diez años después, cuando ella tenía dieciséis, y él diecisiete, sentados en aquel mismo muro, compartieron un beso para sellar su noviazgo después de declararse su amor.

Fin.

Hola n.n

Este es mi OS número 40 :'D

Toy feliz TwT

Bueno, no tengo mucho q decir, solo q espero q les haya gustado, y los personajes de Tite Kubo xP

COMENTEN!

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
